LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S8 P6/Transcript
(Blake, Ruby and Spot are seen bursting through the front door) Blake H: Alex! Alex: Hm? Blake H: Get over here, I got a problem! Alex: Wha-?? (Blake goes and quickly sits on the couch) Yang: Whoa! Miles: Easy man! Erin: Blake what's going on?? Jack: What's the problem?? Blake H: Alex I need you inside my mind! Now! Alex: Huh?! Blake H: Get inside my mind now! Alex: Dude slow down! What's going on?? Blake H: You'll see! And bring some backup too! Alex: Backup?? Blake H: Just HURRY!! Alex: Ah okay okay! Blake H: Thank you! Alex: Uhh, hey Jess, Jordan, you guys wanna help me with this? Alex: Good. We'll also need a few more just in case. Miles: I'll go with. Yang: Same here. Pull us in with you Alex! Alex: Okay. Blake H: Just hurry please! Alex: Jess, help me draw Yang and Miles's minds into Blake with us. Jessica: Right! (Jessica goes over to the two) Jessica: Guys put your hands on mine! *Puts her hand out* Yang: Umm, okay. Miles: Whatever you say. (The two put their hands on Jessica's as she puts her other hand on Blake's head. Alex and Jordan do the same) Alex: Alright. Three, two, one. Jordan: Let's go! (Blake goes into a trance as the group enters his mind. At that moment, Rebecca steps out) Rebecca: What's going on? Kyle: Oh ummm.... Emily: They're just playing around! Rebecca: Playing around?? Emily: Yeah! Shade: It's okay here Rebecca. Rebecca: Umm, okay? (Rebecca looks at Blake before the scene cuts to the group inside the dark void) Alex: Hmm... Jessica: This isn't right. We should be seeing more than this. Yang: So this is what Blake's mind looks like? Alex: It shouldn't look like this. Something's off. Jordan: It feels weird in here too. Miles: Yeah. What did Blake want us to see? Jessica: Can't be good whatever it is. ???: What does that mean? (The corrupted Blake then forms in front of the group) Corrupted Blake: Are you saying I'm not a good thing for Blake? Jordan: AHHH!! Yang; What the??? Blake??? Alex: Is-Is that you? Corrupted Blake: Yes. But it's the much better version. Alex: Better version? Jessica: Alex.... This... This Blake... (Alex looks more closely at the Corrupted Blake) Alex:.... What are you? Corrupted Blake: Oh nothing much. Just some old remnants from Blake's old man. Miles: Blake's old man? Alex:... You... I can feel it. The darkness. You're Alkorin's Darkness. Corrupted Blake: Well its Blake's darkness but yes. That's right. Yang: Wait so he's just an evil version of Blake? Jordan: Seems like it. Corrupted Blake: I'm not evil. I'm the TRUE version of Blake. I'm just being suppressed by that boy's light. Miles: Well so much for that theory where Blake's darkness became light. Corrupted Blake: You can't get rid of darkness THAT easily. Miles:.... Alex: Why hasn't it destroyed you then? Corrupted Blake: Don't know. But I'm not worried about it. Jordan: Well clearly you won't be lasting much longer. Yang: You're going down here! Corrupted Blake: Oh blah blah blah. Don't you ever shut up Yang? Yang: E-Excuse me?! Corrupted Blake: Jeez all of you ever do is run that mouth of yours. Jessica: Hey! Leave her alone! Corrupted Blake: Oh the fellow metal armed woman goes to defend another. Jessica: !! HEY!! Corrupted Blake: I'm right aren't I? Yang: *Growls* Alex: Okay that's enough! Jordan: You're so mean! Corrupted Blake: Says you kid. You look like you haven't seen the sun in years your skin is so pale. Your eyes could use some color too, something other than black. Jordan: I-I, hey! Miles: Stop trying to get everyone mad you punk! Blake H: Ooooh Spider Boy. I'm so scared of his big scary webs. Miles: Its Spider MAN! Corrupted Blake: Same thing. Miles: *Scowls* Corrupted Blake: Now can you all piss off? I have a mind that I need to corrupt. Alex: How about no? Corrupted Blake: Oh? Alex: How about instead I expel you out Blake's mind and destroy you? Corrupted Blake: Hmph, you think you can do that? Alex: We know we can. Corrupted Blake: Try it then. Yang: Alright! (Yang then goes and fires a shot toward Blake) Yang: Take this! Corrupted Blake:.... (The shot stops in mid air) Yang: Huh?? Corrupted Blake: My mind. (The shot vanishes) Corrupted Blake: My rules. Yang: W-What the?! Alex:.... Corrupted Blake: Surprised? Jordan: He's right. Jessica: As long as we're in here, he's got free reign over this place, no matter if he's the main consciousness or not! Alex: He can do anything in here! Corrupted Blake: That's right! I don't even have to attack you, I can just manipulate your minds and bodies right here! Yang: Oh that's a bunch of bull! Corrupted Blake: *Eyes light up* IS IT?! (Suddenly Yang punches Miles) Miles: OW!! Yang: !! MILES!! OH MY GOD I'M SORRY!! Miles: *Groans* My jaw... Yang: *Looks at her hand* I...I didn't mean to attack him. What the hell was that? Corrupted Blake: I told you. My mind, my rules. Alex: Well I'm about to change the rules! (Alex lights up as he goes into Purity Stage 1) Corrupted Blake: Ooooh nice light show. Alex: You're going down! Corrupted Blake: Heh, sure. Try it. Alex: *Charges* Alright! Corrupted Blake:... (Blake looks at Alex) Corrupted Blake: *Thinking* I can't disable his psychic powers, but I can still make his life a living hell in here. Alex: I hope you're ready because I'm about to- AHH!! (Alex falls down a hole) Jessica: Alex! (Alex lands in the hole and stands up) Alex Ah crap, now what? Corrupted Blake: Tell me Alex, you remember that time you told Blake about Rayla's old crush on you? Alex:....You wouldn't. Corrupted Blake: How about you two reunite down there together? (Blake walks away from the hole) Jessica: Oh no... Alex: Hey wait! You can't really do that, you're bluffing! (Corrupted Blake snaps his fingers and suddenly a dark Rayla appears near Alex) Fake Rayla: ….. Alex: R-Rayla…. Fake Rayla: A-....Al.....Al....ex... Alex: *Shuddering* Jessica: Alex no! Yang: What's going on down there?! Miles: He's making Alex relive the memory of when Rayla tried to make him her mate! Yang: What?? Miles: It's a long story! (Down in the hole, Rayla begins approaching Alex) Alex: R-Rayla, s-s-stay back! Fake Rayla: Y- You...… Miiiiine….. Alex: Rayla! *Holds up hand* STAY BACK!!! Fake Rayla: AAAALEX!!! Alex: Didn't you hear me, I said back! Fake Rayla:..... Alex: I won't let you lay a single hand or tendril on me like that ever again Rayla! You hear me!? (The fake Rayla let out a loud screech and charges only for Alex to blast her) Fake Rayla: !!.... Alex: This isn't you. You're a good person and a loving mother. Fake Rayla:..... Alex: And a good friend too. Jessica: *Smile* Alex. (The Fake Rayla fades away) Alex: You'll never stoop this low again. Corrupted Blake: Gnn, what?! You beat her?! (Alex jumps out of the hole) Alex: THat's right. And you're next. Corrupted Blake: I'll admit I underestimated you being able to beat her. But did you think you're the only one? Alex: Huh? Corrupted Blake: *Smirk* (Alex then notices a hole forming under Jessica's feet) Alex: !! JESS MOVE!!! (Jessica sees the hole and jumps away) Jessica: Whoa! Corrupted Blake: Damn, so close! Jessica: Oh man! I hate to think what was in there! Corrupted Blake: You might have avoided it, but you're not safe yet. Jessica: Nn... Alex: Okay that's enough! Yang: We're beating you right here right now! Corrupted Blake: Try me bitch. Yang: !! (Yang charges toward Blake) Alex: Yang wait be careful! Yang: YOU ARE GOING- Corrupted Blake: Seems you and Blake have something in common. Yang: *Stops* Huh?? Corrupted Blake: Seems you both have had at least one shitty parent. Guess they didn't turn out as you wanted. Yang:.... Alex: Ooooh.... Jessica: Low blow... Yang: What the hell....did you say, HUH?! Corrupted Blake: Set you off now haven't I? Yang: *Growls* Corrupted Blake: Well, no point leaving a vicious killer dog like you alive. Now prepare to- (Yang then drives her fist into Blake's nose) Corrupted Blake: HNNG!! W-....W-What...??!! Miles: Holy crap! Jordan: How the heck?! (Blake then stumbles back holding his nose) Corrupted Blake: Y-You got through my defense!? How is this even happening!? (Yang then runs up and continues pummeling Blake) Corrupted Blake: GNN AHH!!! Miles: Oh man...! Jessica: Hey, s-should we stop her? Alex: She's definitely giving us an opening! Come on, let's get this guy suppressed! Corrupted Blake: !! (The others charge toward Blake) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 8 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts